What I Wouldn't Do
by PurpleBoo
Summary: Sequel to Trip To The Capitol, The New Girl's Fire, and Freshman Year. The theme is Family. "If you should fall to pieces You know I'll pick them up There are so many reasons I'm never going to get enough If you should leave this country You know I'll come to you Because you always love me oh what I wouldn't do," In this story, no one will be facing their problems alone.
1. Different

**HEY GUYS! :D Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. ****This is the last story of this Panem High School AU Story. Sad but everyone is going to get a happy ending :)**

**The Title of this story "What I Wouldn't Do" is actually a song by Serena Ryder. Go listen to it because this story is kind of based off the song :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1 "Different"

**Katniss' POV**

It's the first day of school today and the last three weeks of summer have been somewhat of a blur. Being sent home early from the summer trip was nothing but disappointing.

I came home to an ugly orange cat sleeping in my bed and my little sister having a boyfriend. The cat was a gift from Prim's new boyfriend, _Rory_. Gale's little brother is dating my little sister. I don't approve, my sister is far too young to be dating, but mother doesn't agree with me.

Seeing as I am unbelievably upset with Gale for dating Madge _again_, I spent most of my three weeks with Cashmere. She told me everything about her and Marvel, _everything_. There are some details I wish she kept to herself, but on the bright side I know she trusts me.

Marvel always had a crush on Cashmere. Cashmere knew that. Nothing ever came from Marvel's crush until last April. In the beginning of last year, Cashmere started dating this senior. He was gorgeous, captain of the basketball team, popular, and completely perfect for Cashmere. Things between them were going great until Cashmere found out he was just going out with her because he knew if he had Cashmere wrapped around his arm at prom he'd definitely win king. Cashmere dumped him in a heartbeat. The night Cashmere found out the truth there was a party at her house. She was on her way to her bedroom crying when she ran into Marvel. She needed a shoulder to cry on and he was there for her. Cash and Marvel started hooking up after that. They didn't sleep together until we went to the Capitol. When Cash thought she might have been pregnant, she freaked out and broke it off with Marvel. After she found out she wasn't pregnant, she didn't go back to Marvel. Cashmere took it as a sign to stop seeing Marvel for good. That's the story of them.

Johanna still hasn't forgiven Cashmere about the whole Gale thing, which I completely understand, but this fighting is somewhat splitting our group apart. Gloss under no circumstances will tolerate Johanna bad mouthing his sister. Long story short, they aren't speaking. Finnick is on Johanna's side a hundred percent and it's causing problems for him and Gloss. They aren't fighting, but when Johanna, Cash or Gale are brought up they argue about it. Peeta told me most of their fights are because they were trying to pull him over on someone's side, which he refuses to do. Peeta and I are neutral and Johanna doesn't like that at all. Needless to say, Johanna isn't speaking to either of us. So as far as our group goes, it's Johanna, Annie and Finnick, and then Gloss and Cashmere, Peeta and me.

Great way to start out the school year, right?

Cashmere and Gloss were nice enough to offer me and Prim a ride to school today. I would have rather walked with Finnick like I always do, but Prim wanted to ride in Cash's brand new car. Finnick wasn't mad at me for ditching him for them, or at least that's what he said.

"Thanks, Katniss," Cash says beside me at the lockers.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "For what?"

"For not telling my brother or anyone about Marvel."

"Doesn't Clove know about you two?"

Cash sighs and nods.

"How long do you think it'll be before she blows that secret?" I ask with all seriousness.

"Actually, I don't think she's going to do anything to me."

"This is Clove we are talking about, Cash. Why wouldn't she tell everyone?"

Clove isn't the one to forgive and forget. Cash and Marvel screwed her over; I doubt that Clove would let that go.

Cash shrugs at me. "It's already the first day back at school after the school's summer trip. A trip we left three weeks early. She could have told everyone already, but she didn't. There has to be a reason why she didn't."

"And what could that reason possibly be?"

"_Maybe_—"

"What up, ladies?" Gloss interrupts the conversation. "How's it going? _Gosh_, I missed you two."

"Gloss, you saw us five minutes ago."

"_And_ it has been the longest five minutes of my life, sister dear."

"Weren't you going to go to homeroom already?" I ask Gloss.

"Yeah, but then I thought, 'What's the rush?' I'd much rather spend sometime with two of my favorite girls."

"More like you rather see Clove before homeroom starts," Cash says teasingly. "Did you miss your devil of a girlfriend, brother?"

"_Girlfriend_?" I gape at Gloss.

"She's not my girlfriend," Gloss says dryly. "Not _yet_ anyways."

"Ever since we left, those two got _extremely_ comfortable with each other, if you know what I mean," Cash tells me with a wink.

"We did not," Gloss tells me. "Cash, stop twisting my words."

Cash snorts. "You're the one who called me every day to talk about her."

"Aw, you two talked to each other every day? That's so sweet," I say teasingly.

"Like you and Peeta didn't stay up half the nights talking on the phone," Gloss says. "The walls aren't that thick, Katniss."

"Bite me, Gloss."

"Back to the point," Cash says. "Gloss, you can't tell me that in three weeks nothing happened with you and Clove."

"Well I wouldn't say _nothing_ happened, but I wouldn't say _something_ happened either."

"Let's say something did happen," I say, taking charge of the conversation. "Now that we're back at school, do you really think Clove is still going to act the same around you?"

Gloss looks at me confused. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I'll give you one hint." With that I nod my head down the hall, where Cato stands alone at his locker.

Gloss rolls his eyes at the sight.

"They broke up, what does he matter anymore?"

"Katniss, are you forgetting that he's been on several dates ever since we came back?" Cashmere reminds me. "It's been a different girl almost everyday."

"It was only three weeks," I remind them. "What can really change in a few weeks?"

"_Whoa_," Gloss breathes out. He's starting down the hall in the opposite direction of Cato.

Cash and I whip our heads and both our jaws drop.

"That's new," Cashmere mumbles beside me.

Instead of her usual revealing outfits Glimmer's wearing black jeans, a white tee, and a brown leather jacket. Her blonde hair is straightened instead of curled, and she isn't wearing those heavy shades of makeup. She looks pretty. Not that she wasn't always pretty, but now it's natural beauty.

Clove looks like a whole new person too. Her flowery skirt, designer top, and heels have Glimmer written all over them. Every step Clove takes her black curls bounce with her gracefully. The sound of her heels clicking against the floor certainly draws everyone's attention to her and Glimmer. The girls stare as the two pass by and the guys either whistle or wave at them.

"Is this real?" Gloss bursts out as they approach us.

"Hi, Katniss," Glimmer says with a smile.

"Love the braid," Clove says. "Works for you."

I can't tell if she is being sarcastic or not.

"_Thanks_?"

"Hey, Gloss. Cashmere."

Gloss lamely waves and Cashmere rolls her eyes.

"_Gloss_," Clove says with a smile. "Would you mind giving me a minute with your sister?"

"Only if I can walk you to class later."

"Of course you can."

Gloss leaves with a smirk on his face.

"Listen here, Cashmere, and listen good," Clove says. The sweetness and kindness in her voice is long gone now. "I'm not going to tell anyone about Marvel because, frankly, you can _slut_ around with whoever you want, I just want to know one thing."

Cashmere smirks at Clove. "And what's that?"

"You and Marvel went through all the trouble already. Why aren't you two still seeing each other?"

"Marvel was the one who wanted more, not me. It was just sex and he couldn't accept that, so I ended it."

"It was your pregnancy test, wasn't it?"

Cash nods.

Clove then looks at me.

"Peeta talks a lot about you," she tells me. There is no mocking or harshness in her tone. "You're lucky to have someone who loves you that much."

"I know," I say, because I don't know what else to say.

"See you guys later," Glimmer says for Clove.

They leave walking in unison. I watch them walk down the rest of the hall, not stopping for anyone or so much as looking at anyone. They pass Cato, but they don't even glance at him. Cato sees them, though. He stares for moment, and then he goes back to his locker.

"What the hell was that about?" Cash asks me, as if I had a clue. "Why would she tell you that?"

I shrug.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure I want to."

Seeing as Cashmere and Gloss are seniors, they don't share a homeroom with me. I walk into homeroom alone as the bell goes off and the announcements are being played on the TV. Finnick and Johanna sit together in the back of the classroom. Finnick waves at me, but Johanna doesn't. That's no surprise, because as long as I'm speaking to Cash, Johanna isn't speaking to me. It's childish, but that's Johanna for you. In the front of the class, Gale sits with Thresh, Foxface and Madge. They all smile at me, but I don't return it. I haven't spoken to Gale because after everything, he went back with Madge. Maybe I'm being childish too, but frankly, I don't care. I look around the room in search of Peeta, but I don't see him anywhere.

I take a seat in the middle of the room at an empty table.

Within ten minutes of the bell, Annie and Peeta come rushing into class together. Annie waves in Finn's direction, but she joins Peeta to sit with me.

"Hi, Katniss." Peeta kisses my check. "My dad told me to thank you for all your help around the bakery the past few weeks. I don't know what you did, but my dad loves you, Katniss."

Instead of sitting around at home being bored, I decided to introduce myself to Mr. Mellark. Within a few hours, he _adored _me. With Ms. Mellark out of town for the summer, I offered to help Mr. Mellark around the bakery in exchange for some baking lessons. I can now make bread without catching on fire.

"Your father is an extremely kind man, Peeta. I can see where you get it from."

Annie groans. "Enough of the flirting. I got enough of that from Gloss and Clove. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Why are you two so late?" I ask. "It's the first day of school. _Seriously_?"

"Oh no," Peeta mumbles.

"_Why_? 'Cause Cato fucking_ sucks_."

What?

"It hasn't even been a day and I'm ready to pull my hair out," Annie goes on, her volume increasing. "He has no respect for anyone at all. He thinks he can do whatever he wants, the fucking cocky _bastard_." I don't think I've ever heard Annie swear that much before. "And he takes so _God_ fucking long in the bathroom. And I can't say anything. My sister would hate me—"

"Annie," Peeta interrupts her. "Remember what we talked about?"

Annie takes a deep breath. "I know. I should try for my family's sake, but I don't think I can work with him, Peeta."

"What are you two talking about?" I finally ask.

"Didn't you hear, Everdeen?" Clove appears out of nowhere with Glimmer at her side. "Cato and Annie are family now. Or rather soon to be."

As Clove and Glimmer sit at our table I look over at Peeta and Annie with confusion. Annie shrugs and Peeta gives me a weak smile.

"Grace is marrying Cato's brother," Annie tells me.

"_Your_ older sister, Grace? That Grace?"

Annie nods. "My parents met his parents and they feel in love. While I was gone we moved into their house. The eight of us are living together in his house and it's a _fucking_ nightmare."

"It can't be that bad," Glimmer says.

"No, it probably is. Cato can be such an asshole," Clove says. "Don't let him get to you, Annie. He may seem like a stubborn douche who doesn't care about anyone and he is, _but_ underneath that, he's actually very caring."

"Maybe to you he was," Annie says sadly. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yeah, he does. He told me that if he ever saw Finnick in our house he would start a fight and I believe him."

"Look on the bright side," Peeta says. "He called it _our _house."

I hit Peeta's shoulder as Annie face palms.

"You'll figure something out," I tell Annie. "Plus it's only for two years unless you plan on staying here for college."

"I'm sure Annie will end up going wherever Finnick goes," Johanna says behind me. When did she get here?

"I know I'll follow Annie wherever she wishes to go," Finnick says smoothly as he takes a sit next to Clove and Johanna sits next to me.

Finnick flashes a smile at Clove and she simply rolls her eyes. Clearly that's one person Clove isn't fond of right now. Instead she greets Johanna with a smile that Johanna returns. When did those two become friendly with one another?

"Everdeen," Johanna says. "Let me see your schedule. Maybe we have a few classes together."

We all start exchanging schedules with one another. We all seem to have lunch together. I have plenty of classes with Peeta. Finnick and I have a few classes together. I have no classes with Johanna besides lunch. Glimmer and I share three classes together, but thankfully there are other people who share those class as well. Most of my classes are with Annie besides first period. The same class I share with Clove, and only Clove.

The bell rings and Clove is dragging me out of class in a rush. Our first class is art appreciation. I'm relieved when we walk in and see Gloss siting in the back of the room with his sister. I don't think I could handle a whole period with just Clove.

"Hey twins," Clove says as we sit in the seats in front of Cash and Gloss.

I don't miss the bright smile that appears on Gloss' face when Clove looks at him. Judging by the roll of Cash's eyes, she saw it too.

After the teacher uses the first fifteen minutes of class to go over the syllabus, the rest of the block is free time. After some time of Gloss hitting of Clove, Cash swoops in to change the topic.

"Cashmere, I say this with as much respect as I can seeing as my best friend is also a cheerleader, but I would never prance around in such a revealing outfit just to apparently spread 'school spirit'." Clove puts air quotes around the words 'school spirit'. "And frankly, any idiot could make the team if they wanted to. It doesn't take much to jump around with pom-poms. You know, no offense."

Cash fakes a smile. "None taken. So I guess you'll be trying out for the dance team today after school then?"

"I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure."

"Is there really any difference between the dance team and cheer squad?" I ask, but honestly I don't really care. I'd just rather not go back to hearing Gloss hit on Clove for the rest of class.

"Besides the fact that dance actually takes _skill_ unlike cheering, I can't think of anything," Clove says casually.

"That's not true," I say. Maybe if I chime in, Cash won't explode. "Cash, haven't you received some cheerleading scholarships?"

Cash smiles at me. "A few, but you know Gloss has heard from many colleges for football scholarships."

"Gloss, that's amazing," Clove says with a smile. "Sometimes I forget you and Cash are seniors, seeing as you pretty much only talk to juniors."

"We have senior friends but Katniss and all them, they're like family—" Clove's snort interrupts Cash. "Something funny, Clove?" Clove bites her lips and shakes her head. "It seems like something is, so why don't you just say it."

"_Cash_," Gloss says with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to laugh, it just spilled out," Clove says.

"Say it, Clove. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

God, apparently I can't even have a peaceful first period.

"Okay," Clove pauses for a moment. "You call them family, what do you sleep with your cousins' boyfriends too?"

Gloss gives me a look and I know he's just cursing in his head right now.

"I didn't sleep with Gale. We made out, totally different."

"Not to Johanna," Clove says as she stands from her seat. "I'll be right back."

The moment Clove leaves Cash lets out a groan.

"That went just as I expected it to go," I say. "What fun."

"Cash, you promised," Gloss mumbles.

"Gloss, I can't stand her, _okay_? Gosh, why is everyone looking at her like she's this whole new person? Underneath all glitter and flowers is still the evil Clove."

Cash has a point. A month ago Clove couldn't stand the sight of any of the victors, and now it seems like she is friends with everyone.

"Seriously, what is going on?" I ask. "Even Johanna was acting friendly with her."

"Johanna will talk to the girl who's been trying to ruin her life since day one, but she won't even return my calls, are you kidding me?"

"Look, you two weren't there," Gloss starts off with. "After the ball, Clove changed. I don't know what it was, but she wasn't as intimidating as she used to be."

"You're just saying that because you like her," Cash says.

"I'm really not. Think about it, Annie is talking to her, Peeta is, even Johanna is. Just give Clove a chance and you'll see she has changed."

"And what if this is all just an act?" I ask. "Another one of her plans, or something?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

…

For lunch, Peeta and I decide to ditch the others and just spend time just with each other. Peeta and I talked everyday over the past three weeks, but I've still missed him. I missed seeing his bright smile, his silly jokes, and everything else. Of course, I missed Annie, Finnick, Gloss, and Johanna too, but it's nice having some time just to ourselves.

As we walk down the empty halls hand in hand, Peeta fills me in of the situation with Clove. Apparently a couple of days after the ball, she apologized to him, Annie, Finnick, Johanna, and Gloss individually about everything. Peeta didn't trust her, not right away anyway. Gloss would drag him over to Clove's suite from time to time. Peeta would spend some time with him and Clove, and he says Clove was fun to be around. She still had her moments, but overall she was nice.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she apologized to you too," Peeta tells me.

"_Please_, she hates me."

"Maybe she used to, but things have changed, Katniss."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"My dad tells me he taught you know to bake," Peeta brings up. "Now, I'll believe that when I see it."

"I'll have you know that I've made a fair share of baked goods without setting a fire."

Peeta puts his hand of his chest. "I'm so proud."

"Shut up."

Peeta and I spot Annie going down the hall. Peeta calls her name and Annie looks like she's going to burst with happiness when she sees us.

"Guys, hi!" she exclaims and runs to us for a big group huge. When she hugs us it's more like she's trying to squeeze the life out of us.

"Annie, let go," I gasp out.

She does and frowns. "Sorry. It's just…I did something bad and I didn't mean to do it."

"Annie, you're _you_," Peeta says with amusement. "What could you have done? Did you forget to return a teacher's pen again?"

"This is _way_ worst. Peeta."

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well…you know that whole thing about the pregnancy test being mine? Well—"

"It was Cashmere's," I say and Annie's eyes bug out at me. "She told me."

"The test was Cash's?" Peeta asks shocked. "Who was she with?"

"Marvel," Annie and I both answer.

"Anyways," Annie turns the conversation back around. "I _accidently_ told Gloss it was Cash's and Marvel was sleeping with her."

Oh _God,_ no.

"How do you 'accidently' tell him that?"

"He was talking to me and saying that Cash told him the truth and I assumed he was talking about the test, but he wasn't. Then he ran out of the lunchroom and I think he went to look for Marvel but I'm not sure."

"Don't worry about where he went," Peeta says. "Gloss isn't that stupid to pick a fight on the first day of school."

"Peeta, you did not see his face when I told him about Marvel. He was _pissed_ _off_ and you know a mad Gloss isn't one to think before he acts."

"What are we supposed to do?" I ask sarcastically. "Tie him to a tree so he won't punch Marvel?"

"We could try to talk some sense into him," Annie says with force. "Or I will, just help me find him."

Peeta, Annie, and I split up in search of Gloss. Peeta takes the third floor, Annie takes the second, and I take the first. I run through the halls, but I don't see him anywhere. When I pass the girl's bathroom I spot Clove and Glimmer inside. Glimmer is curling Clove's hair while they talk. Maybe Clove knows where Gloss is.

"Hey, Katniss," Glimmer greets me as I approach them. "Want me to do your hair too? I bet you'd look fabulous with straight flowing hair. Braids are _so_ last year."

It's odd hearing friendly remarks come from Glimmer. I was used to rude ones about stealing Peeta away from her.

"No thanks. Clove, have you seen Gloss?"

Clove shakes her head. "What's up, Katniss? You seem kind of stressed."

"Gloss knows about Marvel and Cash," I flat out tell her. "I want to find him before he does something stupid."

"Knowing Gloss he's going to do something stupid regardless if someone is here to stop him or not." She has a point. "So stop running around looking for him and just enjoy one day without meaningless drama."

"I can re-braid your hair," Glimmer offers politely. "It's kind of coming undone."

I take a look at my side braid and see that it is loosening up.

"That's okay," I say. "I can do it myself."

I unbraid my hair and run my fingers through it. It's not often that my hair is flowing down naturally. I don't know what it is but I feel more comfortable with a braid in my hair, more myself.

"Katniss, You look really pretty with your hair down," Glimmer tells me.

"Thanks," I mumble as I re-braid my long hair.

As I fix my hair silently Glimmer and Clove go on to discuss tryouts for the dance team and the cheer squad today. Glimmer talks about how she'll be with Cashmere and Annie today after school to decide who makes the squad this year. That won't be awkward at _all_. Clove plans on trying out for the dance team. I've seen her dance before; she'll _definitely_ make the team.

"What about you, Everdeen? Plan on joining any sports?" Clove asks me.

I shake my head. "Archery is the only thing I've ever been good at, and the school doesn't have a team for that."

"You can always make one," Glimmer suggests. "Doesn't Gale know some archery—_Oww!_" Glimmer shouts as Clove hits her in the shoulder. "That was uncalled for."

"Glimmer, _hush_," Clove mutters warningly. "Sorry about Glimmer. I know things between you and Hawthorne aren't exactly peachy right now."

Clove was trying to spare my feelings? _Really? _I don't buy this for a second.

"Is all of this for Gloss?" I ask with all seriousness.

Clove raises an eyebrow at me. "What are you talking about?"

"This act. Do you really expect me to believe that in three weeks you changed?"

"Everdeen, I don't give a crap if you believe me or not."

"I just hope you aren't pretending for Gloss. He really likes you, and if you aren't interested in him then let him know now instead of stringing him along."

That's when Clove's phone goes off. She takes one look at her phone and sighs.

"He found Marvel," She mumbles.

The bell rings and I leave without a goodbye.

…

After school I meet up with Annie and Peeta at the lockers. Annie fills Peeta and I in on Marvel and Gloss' fight. It wasn't so much of a fight, more of Gloss punching Marvel once before Finnick got in the middle of it. Finnick was the one to calm Gloss down before anything else happened. Gloss is still pissed, but after talking with Finnick, he knows not to act on it. It will only make matters worse.

"I'm worried about Gloss guys," Annie says.

"And why's that?" I ask while packing my stuff for home.

"I'm worried about him and Clove," Annie says. "I just don't want to see him get hurt."

"Annie, they aren't dating," I say. "Aren't you worrying over nothing?"

"I'm not worried about the idea that they might date, I'm worried about the idea that they might not," Annie explains. "Clove and Cato were together for two years. Of course she isn't over him."

"I'm pretty sure Cato's over Clove though," I say. "I've seen him on dates with so many other girls already."

"I just don't want Gloss to end up being the rebound guy."

"I don't think you have to worry about Gloss being the rebound," Peeta says with disappointment in his voice. "I think that position has already been filled."

Annie and I look at Peeta confused until he directs our attention down the hall. There is Clove with arms wrapped around her and her hands placed on the back of Marvel's neck.

"Oh no," Annie mumbles out. "This is going to kill Gloss."

"I thought Clove hated him," Peeta says. "This doesn't make any sense."

"This is my fault," I blurt out. "I scared Clove off. I told her if she wasn't serious about Gloss to let him know she wasn't interested. I guess this is her way of letting him know."

"Pretty harsh of her if you ask me," Peeta says.

"Great," Annie mutters angrily. "Now I'm going to have to deal with an even more bitchy Cato now because of this. He can go on as many dates as he wants, but I know he is still hung up on Clove."

"How do you know that?" Peeta asks. "I thought he barely said two words to you."

"Well, actions speak louder than words, Peeta. And seeing Clove just reminded me that I need to met up with Glimmer and Cash for cheer tryouts."

Annie gives us a hug before running off.

"Annie is so adorable," Peeta says with a smile. "How can anyone hate her? That's like hating kittens."

I smile at Peeta. "Walk me home today?"

"I can't. I have wrestling practice today."

"On the first day of school?"

"Mr. Abernathy is the new coach this year and I hear he's sobered up."

"It's miracle."

"I'll see you tomorrow." With that Peeta kisses me and leaves for practice.

I pick up Prim from school and we head home together. Prim tells me all about her first day of school on the way home. Right as we make it to our house Prim asks me how my first day went.

I woke up this morning not knowing what to expect. I can't say I'm happy about today, but I can't say I'm disappointed with today.

"It was…different," I tell Prim with a smile.

"Different is good."

"You're right. Different is good."

* * *

**Marvel AND Clove?! WHAT! Hehehe. I don't feel like this chapter was that eventful but don't worry I'm getting there. ****Anyways! If you have anything you might want to see happen in this story let me know! I already have the plot down but maybe I could fit something in ;)**

**Btw Rory and Prim together is going to come back up :)**

**Since I am still working on Freshman Year I am going to try and update this story once every two weeks and the same goes for Freshman Year. **

**Please Review**

******Thank you to my beta reader, _cindella204_**


	2. Shots

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update guys :(**

**Replies **

**_Guest_: For sure nearly everyone has a story line in this story. Johanna and Clove included :)**

**_S_: Thanks:) The aftermath of TTCC will be different :)**

**MrsMellark78: Claverl is a shocker ;) An archery team would be cool! Rory and Prim will be the cutest thing ever!**

* * *

Chapter 2 "Shots"

**Peeta's POV**

Haymitch Abernathy is the devil. It's only the third day of school and my muscles are sore because of the endless wrestling practices both before and after school. Luckily Mr. Abernathy also coaches cross-country, so today I'm free of him, yet somehow I still find myself in pain.

"Why am I even here?" I mumble to myself. Today I was supposed to walk Katniss home from school, but of course something came up. And by something I mean my insane friends. Here I am sitting on a couch when all I want to do is lay down and close my eyes. "I should be sleeping. I _deserve_ some sleep."

Annie and Cash dragged me to Annie's new house today, the one she shares with Cato now. I never knew Cato came from money, but judging by this house, he does. Annie now lives only a few blocks away from Cash and Gloss.

"Oh, stop complaining," Annie tells me. "Katniss will be over right after she drops off Prim at home. Cash is bringing Gloss, Finnick should be here soon, and Clove is bringing Johanna here after track practice."

"Still doesn't explain why I'm here."

"You're here to help a friend in need."

I scrunch my face up at her. "_Who__'__s in need_?"

"I am. I'm in need of you to _shut up and be supportive!__"_Annie exclaims while slapping me on the shoulder repeatedly.

"_Annie,__" _I hiss pushing her away from me. "I'm still sore from practice, so thanks for the extra _pain_."

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I just can't take this group separation anymore," she says sadly.

"I know," I say scooting closer to Annie. "It sucks. I hate it too."

"I just want all of us to get along. Can't we all just forget about the past?"

"What if it was Finnick, not Gale, that Cashmere had hooked up with? Would you forgive her?" Annie takes a pause before shaking her head no. "I just think Johanna needs some time."

"No," Annie says. "She forgave Gale. She just needs to hear how sorry Cash is."

I don't say anything after that. I know Annie. Her mind is made up and there is no changing that. I know hope this doesn't blow up in her face like I'm expecting it to.

"You know no one will be here for another half an hour," Annie says. "You could go take a nap in the other living room."

"There's a _another _living room?"

Annie smiles. "Second living room, upstairs, second door to your right. I'll come get you when everyone is here."

With a smile I head upstairs to this 'second living room'. Thank God Annie told me where it was, otherwise I'd be lost in this house. It's huge although not as huge as Cash and Gloss' place. As soon as I make myself comfortable on the couch my cell phone rings. I was planning on ignoring the call until I saw Delly's name appear on the caller ID.

The second we got back from the capitol Delly and Mother went to visit Delly's parents. Delly hasn't seen her parents since last winter break, so of course she couldn't care less about missing a few days of school. Delly and Mother come home tonight, and Delly will be in school by tomorrow, Friday.

I answer with smile, "Hey Dell."

"_Peeta!__"_ Delly exclaims. "I've missed you so much. My parents said hi by the way."

"Tell them I said I hope they had a lovely summer."

"Will do…listen," Delly's voice grows weak. "I'm not going to be there tonight—"

"Did you and mom miss your train?" I ask concerned. "Missing one more day of school won't kill you, but I can tell dad to wire some money for you two to buy tickets—"

"No, Peeta," Delly interrupts. "Your mom's going back, but I'm not." I stay silent. After a few seconds Dell goes on. "I haven't been in my house since the day I left it to go move in with you and your parents, Peeta. Coming back made me realize just _how much_ I've missed home. I can't just leave my parents and sister again. It's too hard. Peeta, I'm sorry."

"You have _nothing _to be sorry about, Delly. I understand completely," I tell her. "Are you ever coming back?"

"I don't think that I am…no, I'm not." Her voice cracks and I can feel my stomach drop with her last words.

I've never once spoken about my brothers because there isn't much to mention about them. The day they moved out was the last day I saw them. I've always felt like an only child, but when Delly came to live with us I didn't feel so alone anymore. Maybe we didn't spend every moment together, maybe we didn't run in the same circles, and maybe we didn't share the same friends, but I have more of a connection with Delly than I ever did with my brothers. Now that Delly isn't coming back, I regret not spending more time with her. Why didn't I? Because I'm too self-absorbed, that's why. Now I have only myself to blame.

"About your mom," Delly nearly whispers. "Please be careful."

"Dell, nothing is going to happen," I say to calm her nerves. "I'm fine."

"Okay." She doesn't sound convinced. "I need to go and get ready for my first day at a new school tomorrow. I'll talk to you soon, bye."

Delly hangs up and suddenly I'm not so tried anymore.

"Fucking shit," I mumble to myself and bury my face into my hands.

Delly left and I never even gave her a proper goodbye.

The door cricks open and I snap my head up.

"Sorry, Peeta. I didn't know someone was in here," Clove says, standing in the hallway.

"It's okay, Clove." I sit up on the couch. "What are you doing upstairs anyway?"

Clove shrugs. "I just wanted to see how this place has changed since the Crestas moved in."

"And?"

"About the same. How about you?"

"Just wanted to get away from Annie's craziness," I lie.

"Then why do you look like hell?" Clove asks, while coming in and taking a seat next to me. "You look like you're about to drop dead at any second."

Sure feels that way.

"Mr. Abernathy has been working the wrestling team really hard."

"But it's only the third day of school."

"Yeah, try telling him that. I liked it better when he was just our drunk teacher who could barely handle us."

Clove bites her lip as if she's trying to fight a smile. "I bet you'll be thanking him when you ended up winning." She's probably right. "But you do deserve a break from practice and I can get you one."

"How and what's in it for you?"

"Well I'm sure Finnick already told you about the dance team's fund raising idea." I nod. Finnick and Clove both made the dance team this year. Both the dance team and Cheerleading squad are required to raise money for the homecoming dance along with other clubs, but the cheerleaders and dancers are were most of the money comes from. Tomorrow after school the dance team is having this sort of mini dance. People can come in and pay to dance with members of the dance team. It's a pretty good idea since most of the girls on the team are hot, so a lot of guys will be here. "Be security tomorrow and you'll get out of practice."

"Why do you even need security?" I ask confused.

"Because some guys doesn't understand no. We can deny people dances if we want t,o so if someone doesn't like that we can have Mr. Captain-of-the-wrestling-team, see him or her out."

Seems easy enough. "Alright count me in."

"Great and be sure to bring someone of your friends with you. Now come on," Clove slaps my leg and stands. "I bet Katniss is already downstairs looking for you."

"So what's the deal between you and Marvel?" I finally ask. Clove stops at the doorframe. "You couldn't stand the sight of him a week ago and now you're holding his hand and kissing him the halls."

"Maybe I've had a change of heart," she says with a turn.

I give Clove this 'don't give me that crap' look.

"Fine," she says with a quick eye roll. "Truth be told, I don't want a boyfriend. At least not right now. When Cato and I 'broke up' no guy dared to hit on me expect Gloss, but Gloss isn't afraid of Cato. The second Cato was sent home, guys were all over me. I hated it. Now these skirts and dresses Glimmer has me wearing aren't helping the matter. All I want is to be left alone and if I have to deal with a few kisses from Marvel to be left alone then so be it."

I can't help but smile at Clove's ridiculous solution to her problem.

"You're doing all of this just to be left alone? Why not just say no?"

"_Please_, when a girl says no all the guy hears is yes. Plus if being with Marvel makes a certain blonde jealous then so be it."

"I thought you weren't interested in Gloss?"

"Oh, _Peeta_. Who said I was talking about Gloss?" With that she spins around and walks out.

I can't help but smile. Clove may have changed her ways but she still sounds like herself.

When I get down stairs Katniss, Cash, Gloss, Finnick, and even Glimmer and Marvel are already here. I greet Katniss with a kiss and say my hellos to everyone else.

"Where were you?" Katniss asks me.

"I was upstairs trying to get some sleep," I tell her. "With no success, sadly."

"After Annie's whole plan goes down the toilet, do you want to come over? Prim's sleeping over at Rue's and my mother has the night shift tonight." Katniss smirks. "We'll have the place to ourselves."

I sigh. "That sounds like a perfect night, but my mom is going home tonight so I better be there to greet her. Sorry."

"_Right_, I forgot Delly and your mom come back tonight."

"It's just my mom actually. Delly isn't coming back."

Katniss frowns. "What happened?"

Before I can respond, Annie is shouting over us for everyone to sit around the couch and look happy.

"You know," Glimmer starts off with. "I'm all for getting Mason to forgive Cashmere and all, but what do you think Cato is going to do when he sees," she points to Clove, "the ex girlfriend." Glimmer gestures toward Finnick. "The guy who kissed her." Then she points to Gloss. "The guy who wants her." And finally she gestures towards Marvel sitting next to Clove. "And the guy who actually has her, all in the same room?"

Clove, Marvel, Gloss, and Finnick all stare at one another.

"_Wow_," Cashmere says with a smile. "You can actually _feel_ the awkwardness."

Gloss hits Cash on the shoulder.

"I already got that under control, Glimmer," Annie says. "Cato won't be home until late because he has a da—ummm…after school…_thing_."

"Nice save, babe," Finnick says.

"He has a date," Clove says. "It's okay, Annie. You can say it. I don't really care what girl has my sloppy seconds."

"Why are we even here again?" Katniss asks me in a whisper.

"I don't really know," I whisper back. "Why do we have such weird friends?"

"I blame you. They were your friends first; I was just dragged into this."

I smile and lean in to kiss Katniss on the cheek, but she moves and captures my lips instead.

"Yeah, okay, you lovebirds," Finnick says referring to Katniss and I. "I came here to help Annie, not to see you two suck face."

Katniss pulls away from me and glares at Finnick. "Don't like? Don't look."

"Two can play at that game, _Katniss_."

"Oh hell no," Clove exclaims. "I did not come here to see _any_ of that. May I remind you that Marvel and I are perfectly comfortable going at it with all of you here?"

"_Please stop_," both Gloss and Cash say.

"Okay chill," I tell them all. "Katniss and I can control ourselves, okay?"

With that Gloss bursts out laughing.

"Good one, Peeta." Gloss smirks at me. "So tell us, how did baking with Katniss go? Or did you guys end up on top of each other on the floor again?"

"_Gloss!__"_Katniss and I shout.

"Oh my God, what?"

"_Details!_ I want details."

"_Damn_, Peeta."

"Who was on top?"

"Was there flour everywhere?"

"_Gloss_," Katniss hisses. "I'm going to kill you." With that Katniss starts chasing Gloss around the room. They both disappear up the stairs.

"See. This is what I miss," Annie says. "The batter and bonding. Now do all this when Jo gets here."

"Well, I'm going to go make sure Katniss hasn't killed my brother." Cash leaves, rushing upstairs where I think I can hear Gloss screaming for mercy.

After a few minutes of catching up with everyone there's a knock on the door. Johanna lets herself in before Annie even has the chance too.

"Hey, guys." She greets us all with a smile even Glimmer.

"How was track practice?" I ask with a smirk.

"_Hell_," she says. "You were right. He is the devil." I laugh. "Where's Katniss?" Johanna asks, looking around.

"Upstairs," Annie says. "Johanna is here! Come down!"

Katniss, with Gloss and Cashmere behind her, descends from the staircase.

"What the hell, Annie!" Johanna exclaims, staring at Cashmere. "I'm out of here."

Johanna makes her way to the door, but I take a hold of her arm and stop her.

"Johanna, wait—"

"No," Johanna hisses at me. Then she whispers, "I trusted them."

I sigh before lightly whispering, "The same way Gale trusted us?" It's a low blow, but it's the only way I can get her to stay. "At least _try_, Johanna."

"Fine." Johanna joins everyone around the couch and I follow her back. "But if I'm staying I wanna have _fun_. Annie, where do your parents keep the alcohol?"

"No," Annie says. "Absolutely _not_."

"Annie, _please_," Clove says while standing up. "Do you know how many times Cato has taken a bottle from his parents? They never notice." With that she heads into the kitchen with Glimmer right behind her.

"I don't like this," Annie mumbles. "Maybe Cato's parents didn't pay attention to this kind of stuff, but mine do."

"They're all coming back tomorrow night, right?" Cash asks and Annie nods. "Me and Gloss will have a replacement bottle for you by then, so relax."

"You can't buy alcohol. You're underage."

"That's why they call them fake IDs, Annie dear."

Glimmer comes back with a dozen shot glasses and Clove follows with a bottle in her hand.

"As the only person here who came in a car, I think I'll sit this out," Gloss says while he rejects the glass Glimmer hands him. "I am going to be the one driving all your asses home so, yeah."

"Let's start with something simple," Glimmer suggests while she hands the last glass out, mine. I consider rejecting the glass like Gloss did, but then again some alcohol could ease my sadness. I take it without another thought.

"I got one," Annie exclaims. "I've _never_ dated more than one person." She smiles at Finnick.

"Hold up, define _date_," Gloss says. "Like relationship or just one date?"

"You aren't even playing."

"I just want some clarification."

"R_elationship_," Annie says. "I meant relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. In other words, if you have had more than one boyfriend or girlfriend you drink. Now drink up, people."

Annie was right, that was a simple one. Nearly everyone took a shot.

Finnick and Glimmer obviously didn't date anyone other than Annie and I in _high school_, but even though middle school relationships aren't really relationships, they still count.

Marvel and Cash dated each other along with other people in the past. They take their shots.

Clove and I are the only people here who have dated only one other person than the person we are with now. We drink.

Johanna has only ever been in a relationship with Gale. Katniss has only ever been in a relationship with me. They are the only ones who don't drink.

"Hmm, _interesting_," Annie says. "Okay! Who's next?"

...

Nine rounds in I have already had two shots. I can feel the tipsiness getting to me.

"Cash, you are insane. You've drank five already," I say, while Glimmer fills the glasses.

Cash shrugs. "What can I say? I love living wildly."

"Okay, my turn!" Katniss shouts. Katniss has had three so far, and she is already tipsy. "I've _never_ kissed Finnick."

The amount of people who take shots has me bursting into laughter. Johanna, Annie, Cash, and Clove.

"Shut up, Peeta." Finnick glares at me. "I got one. I've _never _kissed _Peeta_."

Katniss is the first to take a shot, then when Glimmer refills the glasses, her, Johanna, Annie, and Cash drink.

Finnick smirks. "Looks like someone gets around, _huh Peeta_?"

"Shut up."

"_Okay_," Katniss says staring at me with wide eyes. "If you've only dated Glimmer and me how is it that Clove is the only girl in this room who you haven't kissed?"

"Katniss, it isn't what it looks like—"

"Wait a minute," Johanna interrupts me. "Clove and Peeta have kissed. Remember, in Cinna's classroom?"

Clove giggles. "I totally forgot about that." She takes her shot. "How could I forget? I was right after Cash."

"Oh _God_," I groan out. "You guys are making me sound _horrible_ right now." They all laugh expect for Katniss. "Freshman year I played Romeo in the school play and Johanna was Juliet, but she needed an understudy. I had to kiss a bunch of girls before Cinna picked the right understudy."

"Yeah that totally makes me feel better," Katniss says with a frown.

"If it makes you feel any better, Katniss, Cinna was giving extra credit to anyone in the play so no onereally _wanted_ to kiss Peeta," Clove says. "Everyone wanted that extra credit."

"Now doesn't that make me feel good," I say sarcastically.

"Suck it up and Finnick, it's your turn," Cash says.

"Okay hmm…" Finnick takes a moment then a smile appears on his face. "I have never been so drunk that I almost killed someone."

I snort while everyone else just stares at Finnick like he's insane.

"I think you've had enough," Annie says sweetly while trying to take his glass away from him.

"Nope," he says. "Not until Katniss drinks."

"Are you still on that?" Katniss says with an eye roll.

"Yes I'm still on that."

"I did not almost kill you."

"_You were pointing an arrow at me_!"

"_Well maybe you deserved it_!"

"_So you admit it_!"

"_Don__'__t make me get my bow, Finnick_!"

I smile as I watch them argue. We all do.

…

I quit after my fourth shot. Granted it was only eight o'clock when I called it quits, but I can't afford to be drunk when my mother gets home. Not if I wanna avoid a bruise. Plus, I prefer hanging out with Gloss on the sidelines and watching everyone act ridiculous.

"Damn, Cash is so drunk," Gloss mutters while we stare at everyone surrounding the couch.

Cash is slowly falling off the couch but Annie, who is probable the only sober one, is holding her up.

"She is such a clumsy drunk."

"Rather her be the clumsy drunk than the slutty drunk," Gloss says. "And Peeta, no offense, but Katniss is kind of a crazy drunk."

Right now Katniss is lying on the coffee table and she looks like she could be sleeping if it weren't for legs swinging up and down.

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

"What about you? You drunk yet?"

I shake my head. "Just a little tipsy that's it."

"So, besides my sister, who's had the most tonight? I think Clove has." I nod. Sounds about right. "Well, the girl sure can hold her liquor. She doesn't even look drunk."

Gloss is completely right. Clove doesn't look drunk at all, not even a little buzzed. She sits perfectly still on the floor in front of the coffee table with a clearly drunk Marvel next to her playing with her hair. Clove pushes Marvel's hands of her with a smile before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't get it," Gloss mutters. "How the hell does _he_ get _her_?"

I shrug. "Clove is on the rebound. Clearly she isn't thinking right, right now."

"Still. It makes me sick seeing them in the halls together at school. I'm just so—"

"_Jealous_?"

"Well I was going to say mad, but that works too."

I shouldn't tell him. I _really_ shouldn't tell him what Clove told me earlier. Clove said she wasn't looking for a relationship, but Gloss is. I shouldn't tell him. I _shouldn__'__t_ tell—

"You shouldn't be jealous." I curse myself for caring too much. "Clove told me she is only seeing Marvel to keep guys from hitting on her."

Gloss smiles. "_Really_?"

I nod. "Don't tell her I told you, 'cause I have no doubt that she'd kill me."

"_Definitely_."

My phone goes off but the call goes to voicemail before I can see whom it is.

Dad.

It's almost nine.

_I__'__m so fucked_.

I rush out the door without so much as a goodbye to Katniss. I don't have time. Now that Delly is gone Mom might go back to smacking me around on a daily basis. I'd rather not give her a reason to start again.

I get home only a few minutes before father comes home with mom from the train station. After I greet her with a warm smile and tight hug I go to my bedroom and call Delly.

We talk all night until the sun sets.

* * *

**Someone told me they wanted more Delly... Yeah. Her leaving has a purpose I promise! **

**Please review! Tell me what you think/what you might want to see.**


	3. Info

**Hey Guys!**

**Obviously****this isn't a new chapter but please read this is important. **

**My plate is really fully right now. I have ACT soon and AP exams are coming up and I still have all my other classes to deal with and I am completely stressed out. So sadly I'll be taking a break from BOTH my stories, _What I Wouldn't Do_ and _Freshman Year._**

**I plan to come back in LATE MAY after my AP Exams when I have less stress on me. I'm sure you all know how important an ACT score is so I need to start practicing on this and AP Exam are a big thing.**

**I'm sorry guys. Two months isn't so bad… right?**

**Don't answer that.**

**PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ON THIS BECAUSE WHEN I DO POST A CHAPTER YOU WOUN'T BE ABLE TO REVIEW. This doesn't apply to anons but yeah.**

**If you want to talk to me about this just PM I don't mind :)**

**Also my birthday is in one week :) March 5 yay!**

**BYE GUYS :3**


End file.
